


Apples

by Peterpanslostgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Connie's a little shit, Dimples, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Marco makes apple pie, implied top!marco i suppose, jean in glasses, jeanmarco, jm!exchange, make out sesh, sassy marco, shingekinoboyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterpanslostgirl/pseuds/Peterpanslostgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco has an ugly scarf and Jean likes to tease him. (Prompt: Fluff/Holiday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shingekinoboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingekinoboyfriends/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Annie! I hope you had a lovely holiday!

"Flight 104, now boarding, Flight 104, now boarding."

Marco jerks awake beside me, smacking my arm in the process. He looks at me in a groggy apology and I just smile back at him. I stand up and stretch my body, muscles tense from our two hour layover. Marco whacks my stomach and tells me to hurry before we miss our flight. We rush through the airport, narrowly dodging families going home for the holidays. Kids are crying over dropped dolls they don't have time to pick up, adults huffing over lost luggage, backpacks are slapping against the backs of rushed travelers, Jeans are pulling Marcos by the wrist through crowds because they're barely awake enough to focus on the task at hand. We reach the boarding hall and hand the attendant our tickets to check before they usher us in. Upon boarding the plane, I glance around for a bit, taking in my surroundings before realizing Marco's already down the aisle and throwing his backpack overhead. 

"Jean, you doof, what're you doing, standing in the middle of the aisle? Come sit down," Marco calls out to me. I glance behind me to find a little girl with a tapping foot, raised eyebrow, and scowl glaring at me. I raise my hands in defense and scurry to take the outer seat next to Marco. I sigh, wiping my sweaty palms against my sweat pants and turn to my best friend. 

I ask him, "are you ready to go home?" and he just smiles at me. I watch as a few freckles disappear into the singular, but rather crater like, dimple in his left cheek, dipping into a temporary void. Marco leans his head against my shoulder, his feat curled up beside him and I lean back into my seat, focusing on nothing but the feeling of his dark hair against my cheek and neck. I card my fingers through his hair and shut my eyes when he pulls out his phone. 

The overhead voice says that seatbelts should be put on at this time, blah, blah, blah, all that shit that nobody actually listens to. My eyes flutter open to make sure Marco's got his seat-belt on when I notice him typing like Sonic the fucking Hedgehog. I have to squint my eyes a little to get a better look at what he's writing because my glasses and contacts are in his suitcase, my dumbass self having forgotten to grab at least one of them in our rush to get to the airport this morning and having just been lazy after we arrived. After a second, I can clearly read what Marco's writing. 

"Daichi dragged his fingers down Suga's stomach, loving the way his breathing stuttered under his touch. His touch continued down until he reached his erect-" 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Marco, how the hell can you write that with a straight face?" His thumbs stop flitting around the keys for a split second and he snorts at my comment. He turns his head slightly towards me and leaves me dumbstruck with his next question. 

"You wouldn't happen to know a more subtle word for erection would you?" I drop my face into his hair and feel my shoulders start shaking with laughter. 

"You should, uh...try trouser snake, maybe disco stick, like any normal person would say?" Marco barks out a loud laugh and the impatient little girl from before turns around in her seat in front of us and points her index and middle finger at her eyes then ours. Marco shuts up instantly, barely containing his giggles until she turns around and he collapses onto my lap. I watch in amusement as he slams his hand against my thigh, his body wracking with silent laughter. 

"Excuse me sir, you need to be in your seat with your seatbelt on, we'll be taking off in a few minutes," the flight attendant causes Marco to stiffen slightly and straighten in his seat, apologizing like he does it for a living. She smiles at the both of us before stalking off. A few minutes later, the flights taking off and Marco and I both doze off to the plane's lullaby. 

When we land, I start in my seat and smack my forehead against the little girl's seat, Marco falling off my shoulder and there's a voice overhead saying we've arrived at Trost International and telling us to have a safe holiday. All the passengers disembark and head to their new destination. Before Marco and I head to baggage claim, I snatch my black, thick-rimmed glasses out of his backpack and slip them on my face. We quickly snag our bags and head towards the airport exit to catch a taxi to Reiner and Bertholdt's apartment building. We split the fare and as soon we step out onto the pavement, my heart swells at the sight.

Marco and I grew up together in Jinae, our parents are still neighbors, actually, and we've been best friends since birth, practically. He and I have known Reiner and Bertholdt since junior high, and the two have talked about buying a Martha Stewart, cookie cutter, white picket fence for them to call home and for all of our friends to come home to for holidays since they started dating about four years ago. With college tuitions and general life necessities, they haven't been able to buy a house yet, but I'm confident that they'll get one eventually. I walk up to the front door and tap the button for apartment 7E, waiting for somebody to buzz us in. 

"So...you think Reiner put up mistletoe in our room again this year?"

Apparently Marco'd been traumatized by Reiner's huge lips on his last year (not that I was jealous because I totally was) because he'd been complaining about it the entire cab ride over here. Somebody buzzes us into the building before I can answer and we roll our suitcases into the lobby and towards the elevators. 

"Nah, he probably learned his lesson after Bert started crying when he didn't see the mistletoe," I respond softly, glancing over at Marco. He's chewing on his bottom lip, a nervous habit I've recognized over the years. I hear a ding, and we ride the elevator in a comfortable silence. As soon as the elevator doors open onto the seventh floor of the building, we're bombarded by limbs and the smell of Old Spice. 

"BERT! IT'S COCO AND JEAN-BO!" 

Suddenly, one side of my face is pressed to Marco's shoulder and the other is in Reiner's chest. The big brute continues pressing us to him until Bertholdt comes to our rescue and pulls his boyfriend away from us, smiling softly at Marco and I. 

"Hey guys, it's so great to see you. Everybody's inside already, you can head on in and Reiner and I will take your stuff for you, okay?" Bert's smile creases his round eyes in a way that makes you smile back. Marco and I thank them both and head into their modern apartment, taking in the scent of freshly baked cookies, coffee, and cinnamon. Connie's standing at the counter, Armin, Annie, and Mikasa are all seated on one of the couches, and Ymir's sprawled in an arm chair with her head on one arm and her socked feet dangling off the other end. Krista's leaning against Ymir's chair, legs crossed. The gang's all here, except for Eren and Sasha. They all greet us in an casual fashion. Well, except for-

"Ayy, it's Jeanmarco, The Freckled Horse, The Centaur." Fucking Connie Springer. 

"Hey, Connie, drunk already? It's only one-thirty, should we be worried?" Thank God for Marco Bodt. 

"Depends, are y'all dating yet?" Shut your fucking mouth, Connie. 

"No, you little creep." This is me. 

"Then yes, you should be worried. Sash is drunk too, but she's laying in a spare bedroom" Armin chimes in. Well, that's a little better I guess. There's a holler from the bathroom and I barely have time to turn before Eren comes barreling into the room, screaming about the lack of toilet paper and how it was Connie's fault because he had to "clean up after himself", if you're catching my drift. Eren is not one of the things I've missed while being away in Jinae with Marco. 

"Shut the hell up Eren, I had to clean up after Sasha threw up her eighth glass of egg nog and you know it," Connie defends himself. We all look at Eren and he's fuming, but he doesn't say anything, clearly defeated, instead, he just storms into the kitchen, most likely to drink away his anger. Marco clears his throat in a nervous attempt to ease the tension and slides his jacket off, hanging it on the coat rack set up by the front door. This leaves him in a red flannel (pretty sure that's mine) and his black jeans. I have no shame in admitting that I've checked out his ass more than once today. Bros as close as us are allowed to do that. And, ok my defense, be's wearing fucking skinny jeans, for Christ's sake and with an ass like his, skinny jeans are illegal. If you didn't check out his ass, you're lying because you did even if you didn't mean to. 

I follow his actions and hang my jacket alongside everybody else's. It's not long before we've all settled down, just relaxing and chatting about nothing and everything. Marco animatedly tells the group about our trip to Jinae from his position next to me on Bert and Reiner's other couch. I smile as he retells our outing to the little donut shop on Main Street where he saw a stray cat and lay across his lap, not even fazing him. He continues to tell his story, stopping every once in a while to take a breath or smile. Eventually, I drift into a dreamless sleep. 

I wake up and somebody's blasting Christmas music throughout Bert and Reiner's apartment. I crack my eyes open, push my glasses up, and see that nobody else is in the living room with me. I've been moved from Marco's lap and onto a pillow that won't ever be as comfortable or warm as he is. I hear a soft voice singing along to 'Baby It's Cold Outside' and rub my eyes. Sitting up, I glance over the couch and into kitchen to find Marco rolling dough and swaying his hips to the music. 

"Apple pie?" I call out to him, voice still gravelly from my nap. 

"Of course," he replies. Marco looks up from his pan for a split second to smile at me before returning to his crust. I watch him for a little while, fascinated by his thin, nimble fingers and how they flit around the dough as though they were made for to knead it. 

"So where'd everybody go?"

"They're out playing in the snow, I volunteered to stay back and make pie, though, since you were sleeping. I didn't want you to wake up to an empty apartment." What a saint. After a few minutes, he finishes the crust and goes to get some apples, only to come up empty handed. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck," he groans. I hop over the couch and pad over to the coat rack. Somehow, during my nap, my sweat pants had managed to sag down low on my hips, but I can't really be bothered to fix them. I grab Marco's black windbreaker and my grey one and head into the kitchen. Marco catches his jacket after I toss it and when he asks why I gave it to him, I tell him that were gonna go down to the grocery store and buy some apples. He smiles in response and pulls his abandoned red high tops on. We're almost out the door when he slips some mustard yellow monstrosity around his neck. I freeze with my hand on the door knob before making a pointed look at him. I open my mouth to comment, but decide not to. Marco shuts off the music, grabs the spare key, and locks the apartment door behind him. We head to the same elevator we ride earlier and wait for it to arrive when I burst. 

"Okay I wasn't going to say anything, but I can't hold it anymore. What the fuck is that?" I ask him, pointing at the yellow, crocheted disease he's wearing. 

"If you don't like it, I can hang some mistletoe over my ass?" Marco sasses, not even looking at me, just staring up at the floor numbers above the doors. He adjusts the hideous thing again before pushing me out of his way so he can enter the elevator. I growl at him under my breath, before following him and 'accidentally' shoving him with my shoulder. I slam my index finger against the ground floor button and politely wait for the doors to close before flipping him off. Marco glares at me and pushes me, almost making me fall. This starts an all out shove war, and I'm positive I'm going to win until Marco pins my hands above my head against the left side of the elevator shaft. I scrunch my nose up in an attempt to shove my glasses further up my face, seeing as they'd slipped during our shove-fest. He squints his eyes at me and chews his bottom lip, a face he makes when he's contemplating life or just plain confused. It's a damn cute look and it takes all of my self-control not to kiss it off of him. Too bad I didn't have much self-control in the first place. 

I press my lips against his and I'm surprised to find that he kisses me back immediately. He let's go of my hands and they go straight for the nape of his neck, fingertips brushing against his undercut. I pull him down closer while his hands hold my waist against the wall of the elevator. He presses his thumbs into my hips, fingers spreading over my ass. He pulls back to breathe, panting hot air into my face before moving on to mouth at my  
neck, more than likely leaving marks. I whimper when he hits my collar bone and drag him back up to meet me in another heated kiss. Hands are in hair, chests are pressed hard against each other. Years of sexual tension being released in this very moment. I remove one hand from his hair to palm at his ass and-

"Oh my fucking god, I TOLD y'all, did I not?" Eren Jaeger and his huge-ass mouth, I swear. 

Marco pulls back from me just long enough to reach over and jab the 'close doors' button. He doesn't waste time waiting for the doors to shut before he returns his lips to mine. He cups my face and just before the door closes (though I assure you, he most likely does this on purpose because he's a little shit), Marco turns his head and smiles against my cheek. He utters something I've wanted to hear for God knows how long into the air. Evidently, it's just loud enough for whoever's close enough to the doors to pick up as they gasp and presumably start jumping up and down, as there's the sound of footsteps colliding against marble floor over and over again. 

"I love you so damn much, you know that?" He says. The doors shut and he kisses me sweetly this time, hands gently caressing my face. Marco is bliss in a body, I've decided, and I can't get enough. 

"I love you, too," I mumble against his mouth and he smiles into it before pulling away. He's frowning a bit and his eyebrows are furrowed, making me worry slightly. Marco leans his head down into my shoulder and curses quietly before chuckling a little. 

"What're you laughing about?"

"We forgot the freakin' apples."

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, merry Christmas, Annie!


End file.
